


过界23

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Relationships: 娜俊, 诺俊
Kudos: 20





	过界23

*关系不乱了  
*该过的界都过了  
*星俊/诺俊/娜俊  
*勿上升真人

Chapter.23

朴志晟总觉今天晚上得有些心神不宁，黄仁俊最近老说他压力太大，再这样下去都要不像个小孩了。  
这句话也不算是说错。  
他最近的压力确实很大，他也本来就不想再当小孩，只是这些压力与想成长的动力，都跟黄仁俊以为的所谓学业毫无关系罢了。  
所以仁俊到底什么时候才能主动看向我呢？  
朴志晟有些郁闷地在床上翻了个身，白姑且算是表了，可总觉得还不够。  
他现在很想跟黄仁俊打电话，非常想。听哥哥的声音，和哥哥对话，哪怕只是简单地汇报学习进度，然后感受哥哥的呼吸声也好。  
可是，凌晨1点钟，自己到底用什么样的立场和身份，去拨打这通电话呢？  
而且仁俊大概率已经睡下了吧。

黄仁俊这个时候确实已经睡下了，只是睡的方式不太一样。

罗渽民从后面抱着黄仁俊往上顶的时候，李帝努在前面安抚似的吻着他的唇。  
黄仁俊在绵密而温柔地唇舌交缠中，发出嘤咛一般的叹息。  
“怎么样，仁俊？舒服吗？”罗渽民舔咬着怀里人的耳廓问道。  
“……这样是，不对的。”喘息着的人，要非常努力才能说出完整的话语。  
“没有什么是不对的，快乐的事为什么会是不对的呢？”而塞壬还用他甜美到甘腻的声音，在耳边说着诱惑的话语。  
李帝努见黄仁俊又开始露出困惑而痛苦的表情，用力咬了一下对方的下唇后，将吻慢慢移动到喉结，胸前，小腹，直至欲望的中心。  
在感受到阴茎被柔软温热的口腔包裹的瞬间，黄仁俊所有的思绪都停止了。  
后穴的收缩完全是出于无意识的本能，但这下却让他身后的罗渽民发出一声低吼。

所谓的连锁反应。

李帝努用舌头用心地为这个浑身因快感而战栗的小狐狸服务着，对方随着罗渽民的入侵频率轻轻浅浅地颠颤，蜷缩成团的小脚丫也有一搭没一搭的在他背上敲击。  
“仁俊……舒服吗？”问着之前罗渽民问过的问题，李帝努的手抓住了黄仁俊大腿，把那人的身子再打开一些。  
这种行为也显然让罗渽民的抽插变得更加深入，也让黄仁俊带着哭腔的声音叫喊得更加动情。  
“唔……不要……再问我了……”  
再次舔上黄仁俊的性器，李帝努用舌尖舐去对方已经开始从前端溢出的液体，其实也不过是让龟头变得更加湿润而已。  
我还想问是罗渽民做得你比较舒服，还是我弄得你更爽呢……

似乎是感受到李帝努微妙的不爽，罗渽民用手指抹了抹黄仁俊眼角渗出的泪水，继续在小狐狸耳边诱惑道：“仁俊别理JENO，偷偷告诉我好不好？”  
“……什么？”  
“是我弄得仁俊比较爽，还是JENO？”  
“……唔……不要问！”  
“仁俊有偷偷对比过的吧？”  
罗渽民倒不是真心想知道答案，只是这种情况下，任何能让黄仁俊产生羞耻感的问题，都能增加这只小狐狸身体的敏感度。  
这是他早就发现的小秘密。  
果然，在听到这个问题之后，包裹着罗渽民性器的小穴又开始收紧，带着肠温的柔软内壁紧紧地咬住那根愈发坚硬胀大的欲望，让人想就这样直接射到肉穴的深处，更深处。

李帝努不知道罗渽民刚刚说了些什么，但是他能感知到黄仁俊的感官与状态似乎变得更加敏锐和兴奋。  
用拇指代替方才一直工作的唇舌，堵住对方想要射精的发泄口，毫不意外的换来了小狐狸不满地挣扎。  
李帝努顺势握住黄仁俊伸过来抓住自己手腕的小手，引领着对方的手掌覆盖到自己早就勃起的性器上。  
“不可以哦仁俊，你得跟我一起。”

过于荒唐了。  
被快感支配而无法正常思考的黄仁俊，此刻只想哭叫着射出来。  
他甚至产生了为了能马上射精什么都可以做的念头。

朴志晟的声音就是在这一刻响起的。

在这个充满了情欲与迷乱气息的房间，黄仁俊手机的震动，伴随着朴志晟自己录音的专属消息铃声。  
一声轻快而低沉的少年音叫着“仁俊哥”，有些突兀的插入了这场也不知算不算混乱的性事。

“志晟……”  
黄仁俊在这个时候叫出小孩的名字，只是出于本能而已。  
但显然正在操他的，和正在让他手的人，并不这么想。  
仿佛报复性质的凶狠抽插，和大腿内侧突然充满了残暴感的啃咬，让黄仁俊觉得自己简直要疯掉了。  
而更加令人疯狂的是，朴志晟接二连三发来的短信提示音，混着罗渽民和李帝努一起喊着他名字的声音一起，甚至给了他这场放纵的性爱是四个人在进行的错觉。

真的太乱来了。

射精的瞬间，黄仁俊后穴被填满的腹胀感，和脸颊被精液弄脏的粘腻感同时传来。  
他也根本没有精力去思考这些乱七八糟的精液，哪些是来自他自己，哪些又来自李帝努。  
——我到底都做了些什么？

再次醒来的时候，已经是中午了。  
黄仁俊身上倒是感觉一阵清爽，只是两边各搂了一个人。  
他的胳膊被李帝努和罗渽民一人压了一条枕在颈下，这也导致了他现在虽然醒了，但动弹不得的局面。

想给李楷灿打电话。  
给钟辰乐打电话也行。  
不，最想的还是先看看昨天半夜朴志晟到底发了什么消息。  
小孩难道是学业压力太大而半夜失眠了吗？  
黄仁俊有点担心。  
试着抽动了一下胳膊，却把枕着他胳膊缠在他的身上的两个巨型挂件给弄醒了。

“仁俊？”  
先睁开眼睛的是罗渽民，还有些迷蒙状态的人，模模糊糊地喊了声黄仁俊的名字，就凑上去亲了一口。  
“……罗渽民！”  
“叫我娜娜嘛……”  
“不要撒娇！快让我胳膊出来……”  
这个要求才刚提出来，就遭到了另一边来自李帝努的强势拒绝。  
“不要嘛……仁俊再多睡一会。”  
“……你也不要撒娇！”

也不知道该不该庆幸，在经历了昨晚的情事之后，三个人还能这样正常交流。  
不过这算是正常交流吗？  
黄仁俊有些疑惑。  
他觉得自己昨天晚上真的有点过于上头了。  
罗渽民在第一次内射结束后，还没有停下的打算，把人抱着身子转了个边就要再来一次。  
黄仁俊的背贴着李帝努的结实的胸膛，哭着想让对方救救自己，却不想李帝努居然就着罗渽民还插入的状态，又往他的后穴探进了一根手指。  
而他当时的第一反应居然不是拒绝，而是——括约肌原来这么厉害的吗？

啊，真是要疯掉了。

赶紧摇摇脑袋，想要驱散昨晚的记忆。  
黄仁俊本着反正人都醒也不怕闹的原则，直接用力把胳膊从两人身下抽了出来。  
“我手机呢？”  
“啧。”失去了人肉颈枕的罗渽民，有些不高兴地咂了下舌，从床头柜摸到黄仁俊的手机，不情愿的递了过去：“朴志晟今天早上打电话来了。”  
“你接了？”  
因为紧张而突然拔高的音调，让黄仁俊自己都有些诧异。  
“嗯。”而罗渽民一副理所当然的表情更让他惊慌起来。

为什么会产生像是被捉奸的感觉？  
——天呐我到底是怎么了？那可是我弟弟啊？

与这个念头同时响起的，是楼下传来的门铃声。

tbc.


End file.
